Midnight Dancers
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: [TomStar Week: Día 1] Aquella chica tenía estrellas dibujadas en la mirada. —Pre-Serie.


**Disclaimer:** Svtfoe es propiedad de Daron Nefcy.

 **Summary:** Aquella chica tenía estrellas dibujadas en la mirada.

 **Pareja:** Tom Lucitor/Star Butterfly.

 **Advertencia:** Leves spoilers de la tercera temporada. Posible OoC.

 **Notas:** Esto es un desastre, lo escribí como en dos días, pero realmente quería terminarlo para tener por lo menos hecho y publicado el primer día de la TomStar week en su fecha correspondiente. Trataré de escribir algo para el resto de prompts pero no prometo que vaya a acabarlos antes de que termine el año (?)

* * *

 **Midnight Dancers**

[Día 1: _El Baile de la Campana Plateada_ ]

* * *

Tom aún es capaz de recordarlo, claro es que capaz de recordarlo.

 **X**

Primero; fueron sus padres preparándolo para una de las reuniones más importantes entre los reinos de Mewni, y meses en los que a su rutina diaria se sumaron clases de baile y aún más horas de lecciones de etiqueta (o toda la etiqueta que se le podía enseñar a un príncipe demonio). Recuerda haber pensado que todo era una pérdida de tiempo, que era una estupidez que las relaciones entre reinos se determinaran por un tonto baile entre los príncipes y princesas; pero no había tenido otra opción más que hacerle caso a sus progenitores, tampoco era como si le apeteciera ser la causa por la que alguno de los reyes terminara declarándoles la guerra.

Así que, aunque los modales se le seguían dando pésimo, terminó por aprender una o dos cosas sobre bailar; lo que pareció haber sido suficiente para tranquilizar a sus padres. Después de todo, tampoco era como si él fuera el único principiante en todo eso. El resto de asistentes de su edad debían de ser tan primerizos e inexpertos como él.

 **X**

Y entonces la noche tan poco esperada llegó y mientras sus padres iban a sentarse junto al resto de la realeza, él se tomó un tiempo para recorrer el lugar con la mirada antes de que el dichoso baile empezara. La verdad era que aquella había sido la primera vez que había visto tan de cerca al resto de herederos; nunca se le había dado bien el sociabilizar, especialmente considerando sus problemas de temperamento.

Entonces el anfitrión anunció el comienzo del baile y dio la oportunidad para que cualquiera tomara la iniciativa sacando a bailar a otro. Y aunque el asunto recién había iniciado, Tom comenzaba a sentirse irritado, y, queriendo acabar rápidamente con todo eso, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la primera persona que tenía enfrente; una chica de cabello rubio y con un par de distintivos corazones en las mejillas que alzó una ceja al verlo acercarse, o eso supone, la verdad es que no le prestó mucho atención a sus gestos en ese instante.

— ¿Me permitiría este baile, princesa Butterfly? —preguntó extendiendo una mano, tal vez un poco más bruscamente de lo apropiado, pero a ella no pareció importarle.

—Con mucho gusto —pronunció entre dientes, como si se obligara a sí misma a hablar cortésmente, algo que (notoriamente) no se le daba de forma natural.

Aceptó su invitación, tomándole de la mano y levantándose de su silla. Tom posó su mano en la cintura de ella mientras la chica se agarraba de sus hombros, comenzando a moverse en son de la música de fondo. El Lucitor juró haber escuchado a la reina Butterfly suspirar de alivio, como si no hubiese esperado que su hija lo aceptara tan… dócilmente. Estaba seguro de que sus padres se encontraban en la misma posición.

Puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente, para después fijar su atención en el rostro de su acompañante y—

 _Oh._

Su mirada rojiza se topó de improviso con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban casi como si trataran de escanearlo— y aquellos debían de haber sido los ojos más azules y más brillantes que hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida. Tom tragó saliva, sin saber a qué atribuirle su repentino nerviosismo, más la chica le sonrió ligeramente; como queriendo decirle que aquello (el baile) iba a salir bien y— _oh_ , su sonrisa también era estúpidamente resplandeciente, ¿cómo era eso posible?

¿Y por qué diablos —valga la redundancia— su corazón latía tan rápido?

Tom asintió casi imperceptiblemente y ambos siguieron dado giros y giros por la pista, moviéndose acorde a la incesante melodía, hasta que—

 **X**

Al principio tardó en darse cuenta de qué ocurría o porqué la temperatura del salón había subido tan repentinamente, hasta que miró a sus pies y vio que de estos se desprendían llamas al caminar, aunque no lo suficientemente grandes como para llegar a ser peligrosas. Se alarmó, sin embargo, cuando notó que además de las flamas a su alrededor comenzaban a aparecer pequeñas mariposas de un color rosa pálido, las cuales no tenía la menor idea de dónde habían salido. A menos que—

A menos que fueran a causa de la magia de la princesa Butterfly. Era la única explicación coherente que encontraba, especialmente por la expresión que tenía su rostro desde que también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Era acaso algo normal que la magia de ambos se manifestara en medio de aquel baile?

No lo sabían, ni lo entendían, sin embargo—

No se detuvieron, empero continuaron danzando, moviéndose en completa sincronía ante los ojos de una audiencia completamente cautivada y sorprendida; _porque aquello sí que era un espectáculo poco usual_.

Llegó un punto en el que sus magias (el fuego y las mariposas) terminaron formando un circulo alrededor de ambos, iluminándolos y sacándoles sonrisas sinceras dirigidas el uno al otro (habían terminado divirtiéndose juntos en una noche que antes habían jurado que sería la más aburrida de toda su existencia) y entonces— Tom no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado y de repente la música había cesado de resonar en sus oídos. Lentamente (sin querer arruinar la elegancia del momento) terminaron el baile y se separaron, quedando frente a frente y notando que el círculo de magia que habían formado sin intención, se había desvanecido.

—Y-y así concluye nuestro primer baile, ¡esta maravillosa presentación de magia y sincronía de parte del príncipe Tom Lucitor y la princesa Star Butterfly! Ahora les invito a ambos a tomar asiento y esperar sus siguientes turnos…

El presentador siguió hablando, mas Tom apenas prestó atención a sus palabras, pues incluso cuando volvió a su asiento su atención seguía puesta en los orbes azules de aquella princesita con cabellos de sol. Y así es como pasaría el resto de la noche, compartiendo miradas con ella, que le veía con cierta curiosidad e interés pintado en las pupilas. E incluso cuando ambos volvieron a bailar con otras parejas, por algún motivo no volvieron a sentir aquella concordancia o a su magia manifestarse con cada paso, que habían sentido con el primer baile.

Pareciera que aquello sólo había funcionado con el otro, por algún motivo.

 **X**

En cuanto su último baile hubo terminado, se le fue permitido pasar a sentarse en frente de los reyes, pero eso no evitó que él y Star Butterfly se enviaran miradas que intentaban pasar desapercibidas para los demás y—

 _Star Butterfly._

Sentía que aquel nombre le calzaba justo a la medida. Quizá—

Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, la reunión había acabado y sus padres le llamaban para marcharse de regreso a su hogar. Tom dirigió sus ojos hacia la princesa una última vez, para encontrársela quejándose del apuro de sus padres mientras se quitaba la tiara que había estado usando, para después desenredar su cabello de aquel apretado moño. Y eso por alguna razón fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír —el cómo a simple vista se podía ver que no era una princesa convencional—.

Ella terminó por darse cuenta de que era observada y le devolvió la mirada, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y haciendo con la mano un gesto de despedida que Tom correspondió (y su corazón dio un vuelco, por más que en ese momento ignoró el porqué).

Finalmente entró junto a sus padres al carruaje real, y durante el camino a casa y el resto de la noche no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se desviaran hacia aquella chica. Más concretamente hacia su nombre.

Star Butterfly. Sí, definitivamente era un nombre que le rendía honor.

Porque, Tom se dio cuenta de repente, sin duda alguna aquella chica tenía estrellas dibujadas en la mirada.

(y él estaría encantado de volver a perderse en esa galaxia).


End file.
